


What Love Brings Together

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-10
Updated: 2003-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on the second half of Season Two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Love Brings Together

## What Love Brings Together

by Chibimom

[]()

* * *

For the ClexFest fifth challenge. The day after Clark has sex for the first time. 

Thanks to my wonderful betas: Unhinged and Serenity. 

Clark could see the castle in the distance. It looked so small... unimportant. He knew there were people inside the cold stone walls going about the business of housekeeping, meal preparation, and serving Lex. 

As night grew closer, Clark began to shiver in the cold. The lightweight jacket he wore would provide little protection when the temperature dipped into the lower 40s. 

He was lying on his stomach in the tall grass that grew just beyond the perimeter of the grounds keeper's territory. In this area Lex allowed a couple of farmers to cut the fine timothy grass which grew there and bale it for hay; theirs to keep for the cutting. There were a lot of nice things Lex did for people that weren't common knowledge. But most people preferred to think of Lex as a Lionel clone, out to cheat them any way he could. 

Clark's teeth started to chatter as the cold settled in. Think warm thoughts... 

Lex's hands were on his body, slowly stroking his back. Lex was purring in his ear as he slowly undid the buttons of Clark's plaid shirt. Long graceful fingers were sliding over his chest, eliciting soft moans and sending warm waves directly to his cock. Clark unbuttoned Lex's shirt, trying not to rip it open. 

The leather sofa Lex pushed him into was cool against his back, but warmed quickly as Lex's tongue danced in his mouth. Clark's scalp tingled and more warmth flowed through his body. Lex grinned and undid Clark's jeans. Carefully Lex pushed them and boxers down over Clark's erection to his ankles. He wiggled his feet and threw the garments to the floor. Lex's open shirt draped over Clark's body. Clark moved his hands over Lex's chest, memorizing the smooth pale expanse. Lex took control and began kissing Clark all down his body. 

Clark felt almost as helpless under Lex's ministrations as he did now, lying in the cold. He had been unable to move, unable to think, unable to feel anything except Lex's hands on his body, warming him. Making him hot. 

"I know it's your first time, isn't it Clark?" Lex asked as he dragged his tongue down Clark's chest, lingering at his nipples. 

"Uh huh. Helen?" That was as coherent as Clark could get. 

"She cancelled the wedding, Clark. Seems I'm not to be trusted." 

Hot sparks went straight to Clark's balls as Lex nibbled and pulled at his nipples. Clark began to writhe, and little gasps escaped his lips. Lex's mouth was hot as he nipped the insides of Clark's thighs. Then Lex's tongue was licking long streaks along the juncture between Clark's thigh and torso. Clark's burning cock ached for Lex's touch. "aaahhhh..." 

"I can stop, Clark, if you want me to," Lex murmured. His eyes were shining with amusement. 

"No! God, Lex." Clark put his arms around Lex and stroked his back. 

"Tell me, then. Do you want me to swallow your cock? Swallow it down? Swirl my tongue around it until you think you might die before you come? Roll your balls in my mouth? Pull at them, one by one?" Lex sucked Clark down, swirling his tongue around and up the distended vein underneath. He nipped ever so lightly at Clark's foreskin and delved his tongue into the leaking slit. 

Clark screamed as Lex expertly worked his cock. The heat enveloping Clark's body was overwhelming. He touched Lex's scalp and reached down to kiss the older man. 

"Don't come yet," Lex said, breaking the kiss. He wrapped his hand around the base of Clark's genitals and squeezed. 

Clark groaned and Lex smiled, while he coaxed Clark gently down from his impending orgasm. 

Lex jacked the length of Clark's cock several times and wrapped his mouth around the head, licking and making slurping noises. One final burst of heat radiated from Clark's balls to his spine and exploded throughout his body. Every nerve ending from his scalp to his toes was on fire as Lex sucked him dry. 

Lex smiled as he reached up to ravage Clark's mouth. The taste of his own come on Lex's tongue sent shivers down his spine. Clark felt so hot he broke out in a light sheen of sweat. 

Clark unbuttoned Lex's slacks and pulled them down and off. Lex wasn't wearing any underwear. Lex sat up and finished removing his shirt and socks. 

"Lex, let me... I want to feel you... taste you." 

Lex groaned as Clark sucked at the pulse point on his neck. The boy explored Lex's body and became fascinated with his nipples. 

"Upstairs. Need more room," Lex said as he grabbed Clark's hand and led him to the master bedroom. 

They lay down together and Clark's tongue replaced his fingers worrying Lex's dusky nipples. Lex groaned and he twisted under the boy. 

"Clark, so good." Lex pulled Clark up for a deep and frantic kiss. It seemed that Lex couldn't get enough of Clark's taste. 

"Lex, let me..." 

Lex nodded and Clark licked wide swatches down the man's body. Clark wasn't surprised to find well-defined muscles under Lex's pale skin. Lex took care of himself and it showed in the way his clothes draped over his body. But here, there was no doubt. Clark traced the outline of Lex's muscles, finding ticklish spots when Lex chuckled and writhed beneath him. 

Clark pushed his nose against Lex's genitals breathing in the scent. All male. All Lex. The lack of hair was a real turn on for him. 

"You're gorgeous, Lex," Clark said quietly, stroking Lex's engorged erection. 

"Fuck, Clark." 

"Want you in me, Lex. Need it bad. Can almost feel you..." 

Lex held Clark's head in his hands and looked into his eyes. "Are you sure?" 

"Entirely." 

Lex reached for a bottle of lube and a condom from his nightstand. He gently turned Clark on his stomach and lifted his hips. Clark's muscles contracted under Lex's hands as he parted the cheeks. Lex licked a trail down Clark's cleft to the puckered spot and swirled his tongue around it. Clark gasped and bucked. Lex caught him by the hips and held him down. 

"Easy, Clark. Relax, you're going to like this." 

Lex's tongue was incredible. Clark felt a little nervous. It was not a place where someone should be doing what Lex was doing. But, God. It felt so... so... good. The wet noises coming from Lex assured Clark that he enjoyed it as much as Clark did. No, it can't be. Yes. . . Lex's tongue had breached the tight ring and was inside. Clark was going to come. 

"Lex!" Clark tensed and came, jerking wildly, creamy come pouring out of his cock and onto the sheets. 

As Clark was coming down from his orgasm, Lex pressed two lubed fingers deep into Clark. 

"Aahhhh, more Lex." Clark panted heavily; his damp hair clung to his forehead. 

Lex slid a third finger inside and scissored; stretching as much as he could. Then he rolled on the condom and lubed his cock. Lex pressed the head of his cock into Clark's opening. 

"Relax, Clark. I don't want to hurt you." 

"Can't Lex. Please, now." 

Lex pushed in until the head of his cock was inside Clark's tight ring of muscle. Clark threw his head back and Lex pushed the rest of the way in. He leaned over Clark and kissed the back of the boy's neck. Holding onto Clark's hips, Lex withdrew until only the head of his cock was still inside the boy. Clark moaned and Lex thrust back in. 

"More, faster," Clark whispered. He never knew anything could feel like this. He was consumed by fire, filled by Lex. Clark never wanted to be apart from Lex again. 

That was last night. It was Clark who had gone to Lex looking for more than friendship. Kissing Lana had not made him warm... Kissing Lex had made him hot. Way he gay? So hot. 

But the warmth generated by the memory of the night before was quickly dissipating. Clark tried to wrap his arms around himself but couldn't move. The lights began to come on in the mansion... Clark scrunched his eyes tightly and reopened them. Smoke billowed out of several of the chimneys. Fires... heat... warmth... love... Sleep overtook him. 

He woke. How long had he been sleeping? No idea... Very cold, shivering now. Jeans aren't very warm. Did people realize that? Normally he wouldn't have noticed... His mind wandered. 

It was autumn in Australia. 

It was almost calving season. 

The winter wheat was getting green again. 

The apple trees had bloomed. 

He wasn't a virgin anymore. 

He was an alien. 

He loved Lex Luthor. 

He was dying. 

His right hand was touching a piece of glowing green meteorite. His face lay on another. They were all around him but not seen in the tall grass behind Luthor Manor. The tall grass where Clark had been taken to by Dr. Walden and been dumped. Dr. Walden who had confronted him in the Indian caves. Dr. Walden who had accused him of being the alien shown in the glyphs. Dr. Walden who cornered him with Kryptonite and threatened to kill Lex if Clark didn't cooperate. Dr. Walden who was mad. 

Cooperating ultimately meant dying. Using a LexCorp panel van and several large pieces of the green meteor, the doctor had driven Clark out to hay field behind Lex's castle and dumped him. He then placed the Kryptonite all around the prone boy and made sure he couldn't move. Clark was moaning in pain when Dr. Walden left, laughing hysterically. 

"That will show Luthor that he can't protect the alien invader!" Walden drove off, the van weaving wildly as it approached the side road. 

"Leeeeex..." Clark whispered. 

* * *

Lex was working late. He frowned at the computer screen as he typed. Dr. Walden was still missing after escaping from the lab. Lex had lots of people searching for the madman, after his spectacular escape from LexCorp labs. Walden he had not yet been found. Lex rubbed his skull and put down his pen. Walden was dangerous and had to be caught. 

Lex's libido was quite healthy for a 23 year old in great physical condition. He had become more familiar with his left hand since he'd met Helen than he could ever remember. They'd only had sex twice and both times Helen was a performer and not an eager participant. 

And where was Clark? He was supposed to come over after school. Thinking about last night made him hard. Clark's body had been glorious. Something deserving of worship and he had. 

Lex increased his speed until he was slamming into Clark, his balls bouncing off the boy's ass. God, he'd never had a lover that could take this abuse before. And Clark was demanding more! Lex couldn't keep going for long. He felt near the edge as Clark urged him on. 

"Lex, fuck me, dammit!" 

All too soon Lex was suspended in the dimension of orgasmic bliss. He humped Clark, sending his seed deep into the boy. Each spurt of come inside the boy blinded Lex with bright light. He felt different than he ever had before. He felt a joining of...? Spirits? Souls? Lex never wanted to come down from this high. But he did. 

They held each other tightly, each smiling at the other as they fell asleep. 

Clark had been everything Lex had dreamed he would be. Lex licked his lips at the thought. Clark was a beautiful boy with a man's body. Shifting in his seat slightly at the thought of Clark's broad shoulders, washboard abs, perfect ass and beautiful cock glistening with pre-come, jutting out of a dark thatch of pubic hair. It was after 11 and too late to call the Kent household. If Clark had only been allowed to keep the cell phone he'd given him... 

He went to the bar and took out a bottle of water from the mini-fridge. Holding the bottle to his forehead a shiver went down his spine. It was too warm in the room to feel a chill. Even from the bottle of water. He looked around. Now he was just being silly. 

In a barely audible voice he heard, "Leeeeex..." 

He whirled around, expecting to see Clark at the doorway. His smile waned when the boy wasn't there. But he'd heard him. Hadn't he? 

"Clark?" Lex opened the study doors, but no one was in the hallway. The servants had either gone home or retired for the night, so it couldn't have been one of them. 

Goose bumps formed on his arms and it felt like the dead hair follicles on the back of his skull stood up. Another chill went right through his body. He walked back to his desk and looked out the colored windows over the back of the property. 

Lex started to turn away from the window, when he heard the voice again. This time it was weaker, barely audible. 

"Help..." 

That was Clark's voice. Lex pulled on his coat, quickly went to the garage and found the largest battery powered lantern he had. He walked out of the garage onto the driveway. Lex shined the lantern around but saw nothing. A brisk wind blew up his coat and he shivered. Lex listened as he walked around the castle. He heard an owl in the distance and whirled around to look. But it was too far away. 

"Damn." 

He walked through the rose garden and out into the back yard. He continued toward tall grass where he was sure he'd heard the voice coming from. 

Lex heard a soft groan and turned toward the sound. He walked into the long grass. There was a bright eerie green glow about twenty feet ahead. He hurried toward it. 

Lex tripped over a log and fell. He stood and turned around shining his lantern at the log. But it wasn't a log, it was Clark. 

"Clark!" Lex lifted his lover's head and tried to get him to open his eyes. He pushed the meteorite aside and rolled Clark over on his back. The boy's skin was ice cold. 

"Please Clark. Wake Up!" Lex patted the boy's cheek and held him close. 

Clark's eyes fluttered open. "Lex?" 

"God, yes, it's me." Lex took off his coat and draped it around Clark's shoulders. "Can you stand if I help? I've got to get you away from here and inside where it's warm." 

Clark nodded. He knew if he could put some distance between himself and the meteors, he'd feel better. 

Lex put Clark's arm around his shoulder and helped lift him up. Lex was a lot stronger than his slim frame appeared. 

"Easy, one step at a time." Lex led Clark out of the tall grass. With each step, Clark got stronger. At fifteen feet he could walk on his own. 

"Clark, I swear, those pieces of meteor were not there earlier." Lex still held onto his precious load. "I know they make you ill. They'll be gone by tomorrow afternoon, I promise." 

Lex led Clark in through the kitchen door and walked into the office. He sat Clark in front of the fire and wrapped him in the blanket which usually covered the back of the couch.. 

"It was Dr. Walden, Lex. He suddenly has some extraordinary powers. He found me at the caves and overpowered me with the meteors. Then he dumped me out in your backfield with the meteors. I think he's crazy, Lex." 

"Yes, I know Clark. He escaped from a LexCorp funded lab where he was being studied after he went into a coma." 

Clark looked up at Lex, a frown forming on the boy's face. 

"I'm sorry Clark. I was trying to help him. I felt responsible for his accident. And then... well, he became a most interesting research subject. My people will find him Clark, before he hurts anyone else. I promise." 

Clark felt doubtful but remained silent, staring into the fire. 

"How did you find me?" 

"I heard you calling. Just like when you were strung up as the scarecrow." 

"Lex, I could barely hear myself think. There is no way you could have heard me from inside the mansion." 

"Well, I did. I felt something last night, Clark." 

"You mean other than the great sex?" Passionate hazel eyes stared intently into Lex's bluegrays. 

Lex laughed. "Yes, more than the great sex. I felt entwined with you. That's the only way I can explain it. Maybe I'm meant to save your butt once in awhile." 

"Can we try it again? See what happens this time? Can you make me hot again?" 

"As hot as you want, Clark" 

* * *

Dr. Walden drove the van back to the caves. 

"Did you take care of the boy?" 

"You mean the alien invader?" Dr. Walden snickered, gazing at the glyphs again. "Yes, he's been well taken care of." 

A black-gloved hand offered the double 'L' box to Dr. Walden. "Look inside." 

The doctor opened the box and grinned wickedly as the green disk lit up. "It seems to like this place." 

"Yes it does, doctor. Soon we will try it out. The robotic arm is nearly ready." 

Dr. Walden fingered the disk turning it over in his hand. 

"What did you do with the boy?" Alien indeed! Walden was mad. "I don't want him dead." 

"I put him someplace where he will be easily found," Walden snickered. But, if his hunch was right, the alien would be dead by the time he was found. With the alien threat gone, he was free to study his caves again. Now, he only had to get rid of the sniveling, traitorous son. 

"Until tomorrow, then." The man in the long black coat and black gloves shook his glorious tawny hair and strode toward the entrance of the cave. 

End 


End file.
